It is well known in the art to provide devices to remind a person to take medication. Many of these devices are incorporated in or associated with medication bottles, specifically pill bottles. Some of these devices are incorporated into the caps of pill bottles. One complication of reminder devices in bottle caps is that many different size caps must be made to accommodate the different sized bottles thereby aggravating inventory problems, i.e. many expensive bottle caps have to be kept in stock to handle the demand. A partial solution to the replacement of bottle caps is to reuse a reminder cap, i.e. take a reminder cap off an empty medication bottle and use it on a new bottle. One complication is that, occasionally, the cap from the old bottle will not fit the new one. There is also a problem in starting, or restarting, the timer mechanism in the bottle cap to fit or adjust the schedule of the medication in the new bottle.
Other reminder devices are housed in a receptacle into which the medication bottle is placed. The problems of correctly sizing the receptacle to receive the medication bottle is essentially the same.
Disclosures of interest are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,996,879; 4,361,408; 4,448,541; 4,504,153; 5,016,230; 5,170,380; 5,233,571; 5,313,439; 5,495,961; 5,724,021; 5,751,661; 6,084,504; 6,158,613; 6,229,431; 6,317,390; 6,335,907; 6,424,599; 6,441,722 and U.S. Patent publications 2001/0040500 and 2002/0126585.